Prism
by redstarsarc
Summary: The days leading up to Totsuka's death were peaceful. No one could have predicted the war to come. A series of snippets from the lives of various characters pre-season 1.
1. Red

**The plan here is to write fifteen drabbles, each for a color prompt over at Caesar's Palace. The first prompt is 'red.'**

* * *

The marbles clink against each other on the counter as Anna rolls them under her finger in thought. It's almost her birthday. She knows her friends are planning something, knows that Totsuka in particular will try and do something really meaningful, but she doesn't pry. She doesn't wish to ruin the surprise.

She holds a marble in front of her eye, transforming the bleak world around her into shades of red through the glass. It is the only color she can see and therefore the prettiest. Her gaze falls on Mikoto who sits at the bar beside her and she blinks and removes the marble, clutches it in her hand. She doesn't need it when she looks at him. His red is vibrant, too powerful to need amplification. Even when he doesn't use his power, she can see it and it is comforting.

"What?" Mikoto says, his voice a lazy mumble.

"When will Tatara be back?" She wants Totsuka to play a song for her.

Mikoto shrugs.

Anna sighs and places the marble back on the counter where it reflects the lights from the ceiling back at her.


	2. Gold

**Prompt: Gold**

* * *

Kokujoji studies the Dresden Slate and frowns. He has been watching it for many years. It is the artifact which gives the kings their powers and it is his job to keep it safe. It glows faintly with energy and finally, many days after Miwa Ichigen's passing, it chooses a new Colorless King. He still does not know how the Slate chooses the kings or why. He only knows that its choices are out of his hands and that he is supposed to trust them.

All the same, an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. The Colorless King is the seventh and most unpredictable king. The former was a recluse, choosing to live in isolation for that very reason. But this new king is yet unknown.

Kokujoji summons his Usagi, elite guards loyal only to him. "Go and find this new Colorless King," he says. "I want to know who he is and if he is someone we can trust with the king's power." His level gaze holds the line of Usagi before him. Their masks gleam gold in the light, hiding their faces, and they bow as one and depart in silence.

Kokujoji, Gold and Second King, returns his attention to the Slate and waits.


	3. Blue

**Prompt: Blue**

* * *

Munakata drinks his tea alone. Beside him is his sword, sheathed. He hasn't had to use it in many days. The streets of Shizume have been peaceful, the clans quiet and keeping to their own territory. He's glad. It gives him time to think and reflect and plan. Despite what Homra may think, Scepter 4 prefers it this way.

Yet he knows it won't last. He knows someone will make a move soon, Homra or perhaps Jungle, and break the peace. It always happens when a king dies and another takes his place. That is why he still wears the blue of Scepter 4, even now while he is off duty because while his role as captain is something he can put on or take off with ease, his role as king is a part of him that cannot be removed so easily.

There is a knock at his door and he knows it is Awashima, come to deliver a report. Placing the teacup down, he bids her to enter.


	4. Bronze

**Prompt: Bronze**

No one can find the Colorless King. Whoever he is, Ichigen's successor is in hiding, having managed to evade even the Gold King's Usagi. Munakata has given his clan orders not to actively search out the Colorless King, saying that he will reveal himself in time. Awashima respects that, but she is troubled and confides in Kusanagi who pours her another drink.

"I'm sure he's right," Kusanagi says. "Ichigen-san had his powers for quite a while before revealing himself, didn't he? This new one will probably be the same."

Awashima stares into her glass. The liquid is bronze and reflects the distorted lights of the bar. Everything in here is a shade of bronze, warm, comforting, not the fierce, fiery red one would expect in the haven of the Red Clan. It allows her to relax and think and let her hair down. Pretend to be an ordinary woman at a quiet, ordinary bar.

But it is getting late so she finishes her drink and stands. She needs to get some sleep. There will be plenty of work for her the next day. She figures there are more important things to worry about now then the Colorless King.


	5. Yellow

**Prompt: Yellow**

* * *

The bar is their refuge. Nothing can touch them here. The Red Clan have made it their home. It is what Yata loves the most about being one of them, the sense of being a part of something more and having the family he'd always secretly wanted.

He lounges on the couch. Bando and Shohei argue in a corner. Kusanagi is cleaning the countertop. The door opens and Totsuka enters with a grocery bag that holds two tubs of ice cream. Anna's birthday is only a couple of days away and Totsuka's been busy running errands to prepare for it while Kusanagi, the planner, is manning the bar.

"Hey, Yata-san," Totsuka says on his way past. "Have you gotten a gift for Anna yet?"

As a matter of fact, he had the week before and it is sitting in the closet in his apartment. "Yeah."

Totsuka nods. "I did too but I want to do something extra. I'm not sure what yet. Maybe I'll write a song or something." It's just like Totsuka. He always has to go a step further, make a special occasion even more meaningful. His enthusiasm is infectious and Yata looks forward to seeing what he does, noting that his own boredom is lifting. Totsuka can energize an entire room, make it brighter, his presence like the sun, and Yata can't help but smile.

He's glad to be here.


	6. Purple

**Prompt: Purple**

* * *

It's a surprisingly warm day in December. Clouds are beginning to gather and Fushimi notices this with annoyance. He's been outside for hours, tracking a strain when he'd much rather be indoors on his computer. From the information he's gathered, the strain is harmless but unregistered. He's not even sure why he's the one tracking it, only that he'd been unable to dump the task on anyone else. That makes him even more irritated.

"Just come out, already," he mutters. He knows she's hiding from him, perhaps afraid of him. For the blue power he possesses or for the red which he was surprised to find hadn't left him when he'd turned his back on Homra. He knows she's near and is tempted to show her those two powers to scare her out of hiding, blue and red auras flaring, mesmerizing, and when he squints they seem to merge into a vibrant purple, an aura unique to him and him alone.

But he doesn't. He scans the surrounding area through narrow eyes. He clicks his tongue. He has much better things to do.


	7. Gray

**Well. It's been a year. I should probably finish this thing.**

 **Prompt: Gray**

* * *

It starts to rain. It's a cold rain that threatens to become snow but it doesn't. Yata is heading home on his skateboard, reckless as usual, just eager to get out of the rain. He doesn't see the blue-clad figure until it's nearly too late and he skids to a stop even as the other leaps to safety.

"You should watch where you're going, Misaki," Fushimi says, his voice mocking. Yata scowls. He hates these days when he runs into his former clansman, his former friend. His blood boils and he can't help but fight only it brings him no pleasure. Unlike Fushimi, who seems to enjoy these encounters. Yata only remembers the betrayal, remembers the fragmenting of a friendship he once thought would last forever. Especially on days like this when he remembers that gray evening a lifetime ago, a lost Saru angry at his father and angry at the world, a Saru who had needed him more than anything. Thinking back on that only makes Yata clench his fists and hate this new Fushimi all the more.

Fushimi glares at him and a dagger slips into his hand and a glint enters his eye. A boring evening has just become more interesting.

Neither of them notice the startled cat who flees into the rain.


	8. Green

**Prompt: Green**

* * *

Yukari spared two minutes to mourn the death of his former mentor before moving on. He now thinks back on him and shakes his head. What a waste, he thinks. All that power, all those possibilities, and Ichigen refused to use them to his greater advantage. He hopes his replacement will not make the same mistakes, that he will use those powers to their fullest potential. To be able to see a Colorless King who's willing to take risks and compete with the other kings on their level would be a beautiful thing indeed.

He wonders if Kuroh will serve this new Colorless King with the same loyalty he showed the previous. He hopes so. He would really like to see his one-time brother again and see how the boy has grown. He looks forward to the day he can show off his own power, his own deadly green aura he'd acquired after leaving his weakling of a king.

He smiles at the thought.


	9. Black

**Prompt: Black**

* * *

Kuroh has been in the city for a week in search of his master's successor. He is still weak and cold after a bout of fever during which he dreamt of his peaceful days with Ichigen-sama. The anxiety and grief of the last few days have given way to a strange tranquility and Kuroh allows himself to rest for a bit, to regain his strength. His dream reminded him of what Ichigen had taught him so long ago and he knows he must take care of himself if he is to seek out the new king. He smiles sadly and promises his master he won't go out into the rain again.

His sword lies in the corner of the room. He finishes the canned fruit left for him and reaches for it and holds it close. He feels that he is close to the end of his quest.

Tying up his black hair into a simple ponytail, Kuroh takes a deep breath. Already he can feel his strength returning. And with it, a sense of urgency. His master had given him this task before he died. The Black Dog will make sure he completes it. Very soon now, he will either pledge loyalty to the new Colorless King or he will slay him.


	10. Silver

**Prompt: Silver**

* * *

Shizume glows in the night. The lights from the buildings are stars and the cars which dash along are comets.

Adolf K. Weismann does not care to involve himself in the world below but he can't help but be fascinated by it. Civilization, moving along beneath him, a part from him. It seems so peaceful from up here and he can almost believe that is the reality.

Kokujoji had delivered to him news of the Colorless King's death.

He thinks of it often. He waits for the call which will confirm that a new king has been found to take Ichigen's place.

The call never comes.

Weismann frowns. The peace he sees is an illusion but he will not be able to delude himself for much longer. He fears the untouchable world below will choose to rise up and meet him.

He turns away from the observation window and ties back his long silver hair. There are things that need to be done.

There is to be no more sight-seeing tonight.


	11. Brown

**Prompt: Brown**

* * *

It's almost time.

Kusanagi is out, making the final preparations.

Chitose and Dewa are pooling money last-minute and arguing.

Yata has taken Anna out for lunch.

No one knows where Mikoto is.

Totsuka sits on the couch, humming softly and plucking at the strings of his guitar. He has some ideas and snippets of lyrics written down in his notebook. But time is running out and he really hopes he can perfect the piece for Anna's birthday.

Totsuka pauses, drumming his fingers on the body of the guitar, eliciting a hollow sound. If this turns out alright, he thinks he might just write a song for everyone on their birthdays.

If it works out, that is.

He bites his lip, thinking, watching the way the bar's lights gleam against the warm brown of the wood.

He picks up a pencil and jots down a line.

The door opens and Yata and Anna come in. Totsuka snatches up his notebook and shoves it under the couch before she can see it.


	12. White

**Prompt: White**

* * *

The boy is late though that is nothing unusual. It is not because he spent the evening with friends. He hasn't got any. No, the reason the boy is so often late is because after school and after studying, he spends his time at the library, reading. Western fiction, mostly. It is very easy to lose track of time in this environment.

His parents are used to it, though they wish he would come home earlier.

They wait for him to come home.

He realizes how late it is and with a pang of guilt, puts the book back and scurries out the door. He can't be late for dinner.

He runs down the street. The sun casts long shadows onto the ground and everything is harsh. As he turns a corner, he almost crashes into a wild-eyed, red-haired kid on a skateboard.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, idiot!"

The white-haired boy ignores him. There is an alley up ahead, a shortcut.

The boy knows little about the clans and their powers, no more than the average person.

He doesn't recognize the yellow eyes and long white snout emerging from the shadows of the alley.

He never makes it home.


	13. Pink

**Prompt: Pink**

* * *

Neko shivers in an alley. Her pink fur is dirty and clings to her small frame. She is on constant lookout for the people in blue and does all she can to avoid them.

She was almost caught the other day. She doesn't know why they are so interested in her. She isn't very interesting, not at all.

But she's hungry. She needs to find food. There is a vague smell of fish in the air and she tentatively comes out of hiding, her nose in the air, whiskers twitching.

There is an island separated from the mainland by a long bridge over which cars come and go. The island is home to a school, she thinks, but it's inviting. Isolated.

Maybe the people in blue can't get her there.

The bell at her throat jingling, she trots off toward the bridge with a new determination.

Maybe there will be food.


	14. Orange

**Prompt: Orange**

* * *

The sun is setting. It illuminates the sky in brilliant orange, painting the underbellies of the clouds in numerous shades.

Tomorrow is the day.

Totsuka is sure he has the song down perfectly and he can't wait for Anna to hear it. And in addition, he has a plan he knows she'll love. He's given out a red rose to each member of Homra and at her birthday, they'll take turns giving them to her.

She loves the color red.

But now, with preparations complete, Totsuka takes his time returning home. He might even be out after dark. He wants to catch some footage of the city at dusk, the city with all its lights like stars.

And that sunset.

"Just in case you guys missed it," he says, aiming the camera to catch the oranges and pinks and golds in the clouds.

There is movement in the sky and he zooms in on it but it's just the Silver King's zeppelin.

Totsuka lowers the camera so he can take in the sky without the lens.

"It really is a nice evening," he says.

He turns, his back to the setting sun, but he doesn't head home, not yet.

He wants to get a better vantage to film the city.

He wants to see the lights.


	15. Rainbow

**Prompt: Rainbow**

* * *

Munakata peers out the window at the city. He still wears his blue uniform even though things are winding down.

He already sent Awashima home, though he doubts she's finished working for the night.

The Silver King flies high above the city and Munakata wonders what that's like, to be a part from everything, to take in everything as a whole.

Adolf Weismann thinks it's peaceful, looking down on Shizume, imagining a better world than this and up here, so far from the ground, imagining is easy.

The Usagi have returned and they report that they have not been able to find the new Colorless King. This worries Kokujoji. He wonders if the Colorless King wishes not to be found.

Yukari lounges on an old couch. As much as he wants to find the new Colorless King and Kuroh himself, his king has forbidden him getting involved. He doesn't want to admit he's sulking but not doing anything is just too boring.

Kuroh takes to the rooftops. Any time now, surely, his quarry will reveal himself. And then he will be able to take action. To fulfill the one last wish of Miwa Ichigen and finally be done with his quest.

In an old shed on the edge of school grounds, Neko is curled up. She has found food and now she can finally rest without worry, without fear. It's dark and comfortable and it will do for now.

On his way home from work, Fushimi passes Homra bar. He spares it no more than a glance.

He doesn't regret leaving.

He can't.

Inside, Yata is playing a video game with the volume on low and he tries not to yell at the screen for risk of waking up Anna, who's fallen asleep.

Mikoto sits on the sofa, smoking and watching the gameplay impassively.

Shizume City is peaceful.

It will be a while before it experiences this peace again.


End file.
